Phineas and Ferb's World Adventure In Many Days
The Maple Drive school holds a world trip, so it will be an adventure. Doofenshmirtz doesn't do an evil scheme and he decided to be the steward of the airplane. World Trip/Summary Here's how the world trip has the transport, events and locations. *Everyone met at the busstop, and boarded a bus to get to the train. *The school used a train to get to Texas. *They bought cowboy souvenirs in a Texan mall. *They used a submarine to visit New Orleans. *Everyone went to a museum to buy souvenirs, list and draw the exhibits they drawn and ate at a museum canteen. *Suddenly, Phineas and Monique got lost because of looking at the biggest exhibit for 3 minutes. *Phineas and Monique used a streetcar to get to the docks. *The rest of the kids used a bus to get to the docks. *Phineas and Monique met the rest again when waiting for the others to get there. *The kids used a cruise to get to New York, and the dawn, they got in to meet at Chinatown. *Again, Phineas and Monique got lost, so they had to go to the Bronx to buy Monique a cake at a bakery and buy food and eat lunch in a fun restaurant. *The rest were eating in a restaurant in Chinatown, while Phineas and Monique are eating lunch at where they want. *Phineas and Monique asked a man to get them to the subway to get to Chinatown. *The rest saw Phineas and Monique while waiting for a bus and called them to catch the bus. *Everyone took a bus going to Times Square, and they all took pictures of the Empire State building and went shopping. *It is nighttime, and Phineas and Monique again got lost, so they went to a 5-star hotel to sleep in. *The rest of the group went to the same hotel. *The next day, Phineas and Monique suprisingly met the others and checked out, and got all of their luggage. *Everyone took a 2-story bus heading for SoHo. *They went shopping and Monique had a moving machine that stores all of Monique's luggages and everything she bought. *Phineas and Monique got lost again, and this time, Ferb and Isabella joined them. *They found out they will go to TriBeCa for more shopping, so they took the same bus to get there. *Everyone got to TriBeCa and and saw Phineas and his friends, and continued shopping. *Isabella saw it was lunchtime, so they are going for lunch. *Everyone boarded another bus for the airport. *They boarded an airplane taking off for England. *It's almost sunset, so they are looking for the Metropole Hotel in London. *Unfortunately, Phineas, Monique, Ferb and Isabella got lost, but they successfully found the Metropole Hotel. *Suddenly, the rest of the not-lost group found the wrong hotel, but the Fireside Girls, Megan, Candace, Alexa, William, Priscilla, Stacy, Jeremy, Jonathan, Baljeet and Buford found the correct hotel. *Monique got a premium gift from the company in the Metropole because they first recognized her grandpa as the owner of the famous airlines. *The next day, they had breakfast in the grand restaurant, while the kids in the wrong hotel found the correct hotel, so they all go to the grand restaurant for breakfast. *Shopping continued, and now, Phineas, Monique and Ferb got lost after shopping in the last store for supplies, clothes and what they want. Monique said her father saves so many money so that she can buy whatever she wants, so they used their track to find the group, and successfully did. *The guide of the trip said it is now Adyson who will pick the place for their next stop, but she has trouble. *Adyson said they should visit Tokyo. *Everyone agreed to take an airplane boarding for Tokyo. *Phineas and Monique got lost in the airport again, and now they got to the airplane to Tokyo first. *Unfortunately, the other kids took the wrong plane, and went to Amsterdam, and Phineas and Monique took the correct plane. *Candace makes a call to Phineas and said he's not on the plane. Phineas said he took the plane to Tokyo. *Candace gets confused and told, "Phineas and Monique took another plane, and where are we?", she says. *Isabella gets suprised and told them they were at Amsterdam. *Everyone gets confused, and they found out Phineas and Monique went to Tokyo. *At Tokyo, Monique bought sushi for dinner, and Phineas found out it is almost sunset, so they will sleep at a 5-star hotel, and the kids in Amsterdam ate dinner and slept at a 5-star hotel there. *The next dawn, Isabella called Phineas that they will head for the Philippines. *Phineas and Monique took the plane to the Philippines and the rest took another to the Philippines as well. *At the Philippines, they all met there and went shopping in Pasay City, a city in the Philippines. *Soon, everyone will catch a cruise ship that will board for a different country: Australia. *It's evening, all of the kids ate dinner and they found their next hotel. *Ginger suggests the Hotel Canberra, but everyone feels bored with it. Phineas got a better idea and he says Conrad Jupiters. Everyone agreed with Phineas, but not Ginger. Ginger, frustrated, goes to the hotel with them. *Now, Phineas woke up at 4:00 and woke Monique up. He said they will board for Milan in Italy. *Monique gets super excited and she said she will have to go get more makeup for herself as said by her mom. *Everyone met after checking out in the Conrad Jupiters. Everyone, with their luggages, take a bus heading for the plane. The stewardess in the plane serves as their Australia plane guide. She said flight is just 5 hours of flight, and they should be going lots of shopping in Milan. *After the flight, Monique took the luggage-shopping bag carrier(which is just the size of a snowglobe), and then everyone left the Italian airport. *Everyone went shopping, eat, and take pictures in a park. It's 3:00 and they are going to board a cruise ship. *They should visit Las Vegas, but they had to sleep in the cruise ship because it takes so many hours to be in Las Vegas. Priscilla and Milly wanted to get out of bed and play, but everything failed thanks to the other kids. *The cruise ship stopped at the Las Vegas docks at 4:00 p.m., and the exact time the kids woke up. *Everyone got out of their cruise ship and got their luggages, and Monique holds the tiny bag carrier. *The kids start to get experiences and got to take pictures. Mainly, Phineas and Monique got lost again after taking pictures together in so many landmarks. *Everyone saw Phineas and Monique at the replica of the Eiffel Tower, and everyone got lunch. They should sleep in a hotel, and they should watch TV and play mini-games in their hotel room without trashing the whole room while their adult companions would gamble in the casino. *At Las Vegas in the next day, everyone is ready to go to Los Angeles. *They all got breakfast in their transportation(it's unknown, since California is very near to Nevada), had lunch in the hotel restaurant, go shopping, take pictures, and watch TV in their hotel rooms. *The next day, everyone met at the hotel's lobby, and all got out of the hotel with their luggages and shopping bags. *Phineas is very embarrassed. *Monique will declare their last stop of the world trip is Paris. *At 7:00, they boarded an airplane going for Paris. *At night, they landed, and they should find a hotel. *Monique said all of them will have 5 days in Paris. *After taking pictures, went shopping, and all the fun, Phineas said they will be taking an airplane to Danville. *At night, everyone landed and are all happy to be back in Danville. *The resort Phineas kept in the snowglobe was big again, Monique makes her bag carrier back to its normal size, and the resort is open again. *Phineas and Monique got an idea to remodel the resort the next day and also the whole Danville, and it is said that the end is the conversation to remodel Danville and the whole resort. *THE END Trivia *These people appear in the episode but do not speak: Carl, Major Monogram(they are only seen at Paris), Mr. Enriquez(only seen at the Las Vegas-Danville leg) *Phineas and Monique are the kids who mostly got lost. *Doof is only seen at the New York-Milan leg. *Linda appears in all of the locations except for Las Vegas. *Phineas got a cellphone call about the blackout in Danville when eating dinner at Australia. *Monique owns a Ducky Momo cellphone. Deleted Scenes *Phineas and Monique got lost when shopping in the mall. *Ferb is playing chess with Gretchen in their Las Vegas hotel. *A blackout occured at Danville when everyone is in Australia. Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Movies